This invention relates to cinnamoylpiperidinobutyrophenone derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof which are useful as antipsychotic agents. More particularly, it relates to 4-(4-cinnamoyl-1-piperidino)-butyrophenones and to intermediates and processes for preparing the same.
Related 4-aroyl-1-piperidinobutyrophenones are known, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,852,455, 3,888,867 and 4,101,662, Netherlands Pat. No. 7,409,752, and Costall et al, Psycopharmacologia, 32(2), 161-170 (1973).